


Let Me Be With You | Tsurukima

by reiya_onigiri



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: BL, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Tsundere syoya, art student, astronomy student, cursing, long series, repost, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiya_onigiri/pseuds/reiya_onigiri
Summary: Tsurubo shion an astornomy student and Kimata Syoya an Art student, had been friends for about 9 years, their friendship quickly changed because of what they did. It led them to where they are now, having an unclear relationship. Hate to see the other with someone else but also cant have each other. Until one of them disappeared with no trace after a big fight they had...will they ever be together in the end?
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys
> 
> This is a repost of LMBWY Tsurukima by Reixyaa on wattpad  
> I realized I haven't actually proofread the whole story and so I deleted the prev work  
> With that I hope you still enjoy reading this TSURUKIMA AU
> 
> ✨🤓🥴

This Thing has been going on for quite some time now. In their 9 years of friendship, they still have no clear status whether they're dating or not but they really enjoy each other's company both in the outside world and in the world where only both of them know the real them. They always flirt and play around with each other but none of them knows if the flirting game was legit, them saying their feelings or just for fun.

Kimata Syoya an Art major student who is having his semester break after a rough and long week of test, he's planning on going somewhere quite far with his childhood friend, Tsurubo Shion who is an astronomy student he loves to see the outer space with his telescope not only he can enjoy the beauty of it he can also do research on his interest which is..... Aliens. Yes, he believes they exist somewhere in the universe, Syoya thought that this hobby of his is strange and childish but he's gotten used to it. Even though his obsession with aliens can sometimes be concerning, Shion's knowledge about outer space can never be competed against by anyone, his room is quite big with the ceiling full of stars. Different from Syoya where his room is full of his projects and paint everywhere.

By the way, I guess you're wondering what is this "Thing" that was mentioned earlier. Since the flirting game began, the more and more they flirt with each other the more they want to turn this into a relationship as in Boyfriend and boyfriend. However, they're scared of losing each other if they ever broke up ( cliché sure)  
So, they have come to an agreement to make this as a FWB relationship. Let's take a trip to the past a little bit.

It was their senior prom event, Syoya and Shion were both sitting on the ground under a tree talking about random stuff , about the prom and how lots of people asked each other out meanwhile none had asked them.

"Man, i wish someone asked me out"

Syoya sigh resting his back on the tree with a sketchbook on his lap

"Yeah right, like anyone would ask you out"

" You better watch it.."

" Did I lie? "

Shion scoffed while looking up the sky with with his arms under his head absorbing the sunlight  
"Hey, maybe... we should go together?"

Shion said looking to his right side where Syoya was sitting, Syoya blankly stared at him  
"The hell are you talking about"

"Well I mean... "

He got up and sit in front of Syoya with his legs crossed, the brief wind blow on his hair showing his black shiny eyeballs

"Both of us got no date right? So, we should go together! what could go wrong right?"

Shion suggested with sparkling eyes, Syoya shook his head in disbelief then continued to draw. Syoya gave him no answer, he knew Shion's just all talk and not actually going to go to prom with him.

Shion felt neglected as he get more curious on what the hell Syoya is drawing

"why don't you answer me ? What are you drawing anyway, is it me?? lemme see-"

He was about to snatch the sketchbook away from Syoya's hand but Syoya had a fast reflect

"Don't even think about it, whatever it is I'm drawing is definitely not a picture of you. All i can say is this is a portrait of someone and since you're an alien it's definitely not you"

"tch you're the meanest person ever!... AND AM NOT AN ALIEN! "

Shion crossed his arms on his chest pouting.  
Before they knew it the bell rang for the 5th period which is their last one for today after that they can finally go home. Syoya was about to clean his stuff up when he felt a hand grab his wrist, Syoya gave a questioned look to the person who held him back.

"...No."

" Wha- I haven't even opened my mouth!?"

" You were about to ask me to skip the class weren't you? Shion I've known you for god knows how long so I know your movements "

"Oh, c'mon please just for today?? Look, we can go to the Astro lab instead, to look at the stars or we can just sit here. If you do it. I'll buy you some food! how's that? "

"First of all it's still noon and i don't think the stars are out yet, secondly, you can't buy me with food and lastly i said No. Now let my hand go I'm gonna be late!"

"well you're right the stars in the sky's not out yet, but there's a place where stars never go away.."

"There's no -"

Syoya stopped, a sudden realization hit him. He knew where THIS place was.  
Shion smirked, bringing himself up with his hand still wrapped around Syoya's wrist. He moved closer to the other's face, leaning into his ear.

"Correct. My room"

His words sent a shiver down his spine, the way he whispered in his ear made him tense and hot. Sure, Syoya could say no, push him back and head to class but he didn't. He can't. Heck, he can't even move after Shion did that. Later, he found himself already sitting on Shion's bed

' Dang it! I fell for it again. No! to be fair he offered me food so that's why I'm here... sitting on his damn bed. Geez, what is he even doing right now'

He thought while looking at the Alien enthusiast messing up with some papers, probably his "research". Syoya could bother him and ask but Shion is a different person when he's focused on doing something. He'd ignore the shit out of Syoya, won't answer his question or even noticed him. So, Syoya decided to flop his body to the bed facing up looking at the ceiling.

'Huh, I never really notice this but the stars are pretty'

'and so is him....'

'huh?? what?? i did not just say that'

From Syoya's eyes he can see a very hardworking, kind, passionate guy inside Shion. but of course Syoya won't admit it, his reason well.. Shion can be cocky sometimes and wont stop teasing Syoya if he told him  
The prom is 2 days away, the college has prepared everything and everyone got their dresses or suits. Syoya never actually wore a fancy suit before so he wasn't sure on what to wear, however Syoya's known for his high fashion sense while Shion.. well not so much but the thing is he could pull off any look. He kept on thinking if he really should go with shion and if he did say yes he'd need to find nice clothes  
Time passed by so quickly without him realizing it, Syoya had fallen asleep on Shion's bed. Pretty sure the clock showed 7 pm, he woke up in shock as he turned his head to where the clock was and it was in fact 8: 45. Panicked, he quickly got up, he didn't want to miss the last bus causing shion to woke up from his sleep

" ugh.. dude why are you so loud about... where are you going "

he groaned lazily opening his eyes slightly

" SHION WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! You know i have an early class tomorrow! I gotta go home. Dang it will i make it for the last bus ??!!"

" Oh, c'mon you won't make it just spend the night heree~"

he grabbed him by his waist locking him in his arms

" Shion! stop playing around i really need to go, Please let go of me..! gosh why the hell are you so strong half sleeping"

Syoya groaned and tried to wiggle his way out  
" How are you gonna get home anyway , its fucking cold outside might as well spend the night here where it's warm"

" i will walk"

" No, you won't. You walk, you got home by like 9 something, you're tired and then ended up waking up late anyway "

" what about clothes? ever think about that i need to change"

" have you seen my wardrobe, just wear whatever's in there, and change your clothes to something more comfortable tonight "

".... tch, geez fine! but if i'm still late tomorrow you'll have to treat me food for the whole week"

"consider it done"

" Now, could you please let me the hell go!?"

Shion slowly loosen up and Syoya's finally free from him. He headed to Shion's wardrobe and picked out whatever his hand landed on, it was a sweater. In fact it was his gift for Shion's bday last year, he shrugged and changed in the bathroom. The sweater was a little bigger for him but he doesn't mind, it's comfortable anyway.

When he got out from the bathroom he found Shion was still half sleeping  
Shion lift his head up to look at the standing syoya. He saw him with his sweater on, his arms were hidden he looked really small in that outfit, his glasses were on top of his messy hair.

'...Woah.. what is this tingling feeling on my chest? my heart won't shut up either...'

Syoya walked to the bed and shion's head following his movement, he kept staring until the older one was fully in the blanket. Syoya could feel a pair of eyeballs staring at him nonstop, he turned his head to see shion not blinking

"??? You good?? you saw a ghost or something??"

'Rather than ghost I see a very small bunny on my bed'

Syoya kept calling him while trying to see the direction he was looking, but he didn't react nor even move an inch until Syoya slapped the shit out of him.

"DUDEEE?! OWW!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Shion immediately rub his now red cheeks groaning in pain

"Well, what the hell were you staring at? thought you were possessed so I was just making sure. Could there be ghosts in your room"

"What, possessed? Of course not! And don't say such things"

"Well it's your fault for staring at nothingness like that"

"Then give me your hand"

" Huh?..?! What for, what are you gonna do, don't drain my energy you alien creature"

"Ima make sure that this is the real Syoya and not the ghost"

"Dude, I'm hella real! Stop!-"

Before Syoya could actually fight back, Shion pulled him and started to tickle him. He knew every ticklish spot Syoya had and didn't miss any. Syoya laughed uncontrollably, Shion was basically torturing. There was even a time when they were still in junior high, where Shion did the same thing but the end result was Shion got kick by Syoya because he was trying to run from this tickling alien monster

"SHION! Stop or I will kick you. I swear ima call the police on you for ASSAULTING ME"

" if you're really Syoya, tell me something only Syoya would know"

" You want to dye your hair transparent, which i still think fucking impossible"

".... Okay, you're...real"

"YEA WHAT I TOLD YOU, geez you messed up my hair!"

"No one's gonna see it anyway"

Syoya clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes as he got into his sleeping position. Shion followed him and covered his body with the blanket facing his starry ceiling while syoya lay facing the wall with his back facing Shion. About 15 minutes passed, and for some reason shion can't sleep, he felt like his mind kept wandering around

'Tch, this is... bad. Ugh why can't I sleep!?'

He covered his face with a pillow, letting out a heavy sigh. He looked to his right, Syoya was sleeping so peacefully his breathing made his back move up and down.  
Suddenly Shion got an idea for tomorrow, for some reason he was so excited for this idea, he went to bed right away hoping the morning would come faster and it did. Not long after he shut his eyes, his alarm went off. The alarm showed 6:30 in the morning, he immediately jumped out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. He wore a simple black t-shirt, jeans and a denim jacket with a hat on.

"Syoya, get up! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! WAKE UP !"

He shouted, while shaking his body 

" Geez, don't you have a better way to wake a person up? OK, OK IM UP , why are you so excited?! Did you take the wrong medicine?"

Syoya rubbed his eyes trying to see where shion was

" No time to explain, see you at the campus! Oh also, later, you better be prepared. BYE! OH, don't forget to lock the door!"

" yea yea- wait.. Prepare for WHAT?! SHION?!"

Before he could get his answer Shion was already gone, all Syoya could do now is sigh and be extra cautious.  
Usually, Syoya would take the bus to go anywhere. He loved to look out the window and see people starting their day. He just loved it. The empty road in the morning with a little bit of sunshine shining in his face as he walks down to his class makes him at peace.  
But, if he by chance woke up late he'd ride his motorcycle. I know, shocking right? A small guy like him can ride a big motorcycle, it's as if he's a totally different person. 

He had 2 hours of literacy which to him is interesting but boring at the same time it really depends on his mood, but today he felt kind of good so he paid attention quite well. The bell rang and it was time to change class, his favorite is of course Art class, well, obviously he's an art student but it didn't start until 3pm so he decided to just go to the art studio, continuing on his project while also preparing it for the class.

Meanwhile, Shion was having a class but the professor didn't come today, they were given an assignment to find and name the constellation, the class ate about 3 hours of his time, mostly he just slept it through because he finished it in the first 20 minutes. The clock is showing 13:30 and the bell rang, Shion woke up with a messy hair and blurry eyes, he put the assignment on the desk and headed out as he yawned

'What? It's still 13:32? Syoya hasn't even started his damn class yet then... tch i'm starving.'

He decided to go buy some food at the convenience store nearby, he also bought some for his little plan later at noon. You all must be curious huh? Let's just leave it to his little mind.  
~~  
The clock showed 15 :24 one more minute before he strikes.  
1 minute went by so fast, it was finally time. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he broke into syoya's class with

" Heyy professor, looking good. Right, see i would stay and chat but i really need to get Syoya outta here because.. he has an appointment with a.... doctor. It's really important so I'm gonna have to kidnap him "

He said really fast while walking to Syoya whose mouth are opened in disbelief and shock  
'So, this was your damn plan huh Tsurubo...'

He was so lost in thought and couldn't process what the hell is happening. Shion already grabbed him by his wrist and literally stormed out of the room  
" What the- “ 

Syoya was being dragged to an unknown place. Shion had brought him to a hill, it was quite high. Tired, they both immediately dropped themselves to the grassy ground  
" Why did you bring me here.. While I'm in the middle of my class?!"

"Well I did tell you to be prepared though, so it wasn't my fault that you're not..."

" I really don't understand how your mind works sometimes "

"Anyway to tell you the truth, I brought you here because I never actually showed you this spot. This spot is literally the best for stargazing.. no buildings, it is quite far from the campus as well... OH and don't worry, I brought food so... "

" but it's still 15:30..."

" we can wait, can't we... and just you know , chitchat "  
Syoya sighed and couldn't help but to follow his plan, he laid down on the ground. The sunshine was covered by the clouds, all they can feel was warmth and the breeze blowing their hair  
Syoya looked at his phone  
"15:54.. 9th December"

'2 days... oh he will have his birthday on the same day as the dance then...'  
He thought

"So, whaddya want for your birthday? "

" it's still 2 days away tho chillax"

" well I want to be prepared, you know you always asked on the last minute"

" I just... wanna be happy i guess"

"Wow, ok sentimental much? Seriously whaddya want?"

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you when i have something in mind"

the warm heat from the sunlight showered their bodies, the smell of fresh grass entering their nostrils making them relax and calm. Suddenly, it was like a split of a second the sun started to set itself down  
Syoya had fallen asleep, Shion's awoke this whole time sitting staring into the horizon. When the night sky finally swallowed the sunlight he woke Syoya up with a little nudge. Syoya opened his eyes to a starry night sky with Shion beside him.  
He looked up in awe, he could see the lamps from the buildings far away starting to light up. He stared and stared nonstop  
"What do you think?"  
His train of thought stopped when he heard Shion's voice  
"How come you never show me this, it's amazing! look! look at the star.. it's really bright!?"  
he said pointing at the brightest star he could see. Syoya' smile so brightly, he couldn't hold his joy looking at the night sky. The starry night he saw was only in shion's room and that's not even real, to be sitting in the ground like this really brought happiness to him  
'if only you could see how bright you are right now. Man, i should've brought him here long ago, if i had known he'd look this adorable'  
Shion opened up the plastic bag filled with food that he bought earlier and shared them with Syoya, the two of them spent hours eating,talking and stargazing.  
~  
They finally finished all the food Shion bought, they were laughing together until all of the sudden Shion went quiet. Syoya had to ask what's wrong but he just shook his head and gave him a faint smile. Knowing Shion, Syoya gave him some time to finally tell him. While waiting for that time to come he pulled out a tiny sketchbook that he always keeps in his pocket and started sketching the boy in front of him.  
His messy, wavy hair with denim jacket really suits him

"i just.....really don't want to lose you. Like i realized we'll go our own separate ways one day so i'm trying to spent as much time with you"  
".... Shion, you good? what's gotten into you"

"...huh? Oh D-did I really just said that out loud!?"

" Yea?

" How embarrassing... ugh!"

He covered his face with both of his palm acting all so flustered and of course Syoya couldn't help to laugh out loud at him

"Pffttt, it's okay to be like that. I know it's really easy to miss me, a good looking guy with a high fashion sense top with a dazzling face. I won't blame you"

"The confidence that you have makes me wanna barf"

"right right... Anyway i think Lil shion is tired isn't he ? ooh poor babiee.. let's go home "

"Literally only 8 months younger than you and.. 7 Centimeters taller"

"Still. A babie and! I'll outgrow you. Just you wait"

Syoya stood up and stretched his body and started to walk down the hill with Shion following him from behind and wrapped his arm around Syoya's neck and went to each other's home.  
~  
The next day nothing much was going on the same routine that they had , class, sitting under the tree lunch and then went home.  
Today, syoya actually was running out of paint and other art material so he decided to go to his usual store. This store is quite unique. The first floor is a cafe where people can do their work there or just hang out, the second floor is the actual art store, the last floor is a studio for people who have signed up as a member, they can use the studio to learn from other artists. Syoya's 3rd favourite place after his room, and his own art studio.

Syoya actually took some time to teach young visitors while also looking for some materials. The owner of the store knows Syoya quite well, he sometimes even got a bonus discount for his purchases. When he got everything he needed he went straight home, took a shower and went to his creative corner. It's just basically a spot in his room with paints and painting everywhere, lately he's been trying to do some sculpting, it stresses him out sometimes but he enjoyed the challenge.  
He did manage to make a small sculpture of a rabbit, he was so proud of it he kept it in a clear box.

'Ah- that reminds me...about Shion's invitation to the dance... did he really mean that shit or just bluffing cause I'm not gonna try and search for actual clothes for it. But then again, i kinda want to find a decent piece '

He stares at his mid-finished sculpture while still trying to decide on what to do tomorrow, classes are also cancelled because of the dance.  
'I hope he's serious about it though, cause i can't stop thinking about it, i didn't get to ask him today either plus he got afternoon class. I think I'll call him later  
He sighed, bringing his legs to his chest hugging them tightly, fighting with his own thoughts.  
~

Unexpectedly, Shion's class had to take extra time to finish because of his professor's absent yesterday it was already 17:56 the profesor finally dismissed the class. Sighs, groans, spine cracking can be heard from the students including Shion, he clicked his tongue loudly, warming his hands inside his jacket. He set his eyes to the dark evening sky as he started to move his feet in front of the other, walking home. The sound of his shoes scrapping the asphalt was the only sound to accompany him, he could've took the bus home despite of his tiredness he wanted to walk

'The sky's pretty empty tonight. Where are the stars?'

He suddenly reminded of him inviting syoya to the dance, he picked up his phone then see that Syoya had call him twice he made his phone on silent mode so maybe that's why, he dialed Syoya's number, waiting for him to pick up  
After a moment he didn't get a Hello from the other side of the line, he recalled his number and this time Syoya picked up. His voice sounded like he just woke up from nap  
"Syoya! Did you take the stars?"

"???huh?? "

"There's no stars in the sky, did you take them with you and put them in your eyes?"

"Ok, what kind of bullshit was that"

" Man, play along! "

"Hhhh why do you call ? i mean beside saying that horrible ass punchline?

" I'm walking home after a long painful class and wanna ask you, have you prepared for tomorrow?"

"for what..?"

"The.. the freaking dance you nutball"

"Oh you were legit? i got no clothes honestly "

"then come naked-"

"I-...."

" Lol, yea no I'm playing~, well anyway better prepare something, i don't wanna be seen with a dirty bunny tomorrow "

" And I don't wanna be seen with an alien chihuazzly either.. Ima hang up"

"aww why, talk to me until i get home!"

" I haven't showered and I've things to do"

"well then just shower, but don't hang up I'm scared"

"Really, you're gonna be 20 tomorrow and you're scared to walk home by yourself"

" You don't need to talk, once I'm home you can hang up"

"tch, fine. I'm switching to Line call tho cause it's free"

Shion agreed and ended the call, he immediately called him again through Line as he walked down the street listening to Syoya's activity.He sometimes heard Syoya groaning and chuckled at the mad rabbit.

"I tried sculpting but it's hard!"

"Oh come on, it's not that hard. You're Kimata Syoya, surely you can do it just fine"

"Thanks but it's annoying me"

Shion laughed at Syoya's whining, he's older than him but he acted like a 5 year old when he's frustrated. As he walked closer to his house, the light from tall building are fading away to the distance

" I can't see the city's light anymore... only the stars, it's mesmerizing"

"You see stars everyday at home and in your class, how come you're not bored?"

" Well i also see your dumb face everyday, and did i leave? no."

" So.. you're saying I'm mesmerizing? Oh, Shion, i am flattered "

" If i was with you right now i would literally punch you"

Syoya laughed and continued to feel extra confident about himself when Shion tried to be sentimental and time went by when he had fun. He found himself in front of his door, he unlocked it and went inside. He should've told Syoya about it but then both of them just continued to talk until one of them fell asleep followed by the other. Phones still connected until it shuts down by itself  
The night went by slowly, the stars showed themselves more as the sky got darker. The town was still busy despite of how late it was  
~  
The day is finally here, it doesn't start until 8 PM tonight. Shion and syoya were still fast asleep in their own beds. The sun starts to rise, showing itself to the new day. Shion felt some warmth on his head making him awake, he got up to a dead phone beside him he realized he hadn't showered so he lazily went to the bathroom to clean himself. The warm water hits him like a heaven on earth he felt all of his stress are being pulled by out by the water, washing the physical pain away, It took him about 15 minutes to fully clean his hair and body, he's planning on going out today but because he finished late yesterday he decided to stay in.

The clock shows 1 PM exactly 7 hours before the dance, he had prepared a set of suits to go with, it's not a fancy smancy suit but to him it is acceptable for a dance. When he was scrolling on his sort of charged phone his stomach asked for some food  
'ah damn i forgot breakfast... fine might as well i take a stroll to the neighborhood or something'  
He put on his jacket and beanie and went out to buy a meal. He went to a near McDonald's buying himself some burger and fries

~Time skip~

7:10 PM. Shion had done all of his tasks for the day and it was time for him to finally get dressed and pick up someone. A black set of suit with some motive on it, the suit was quite fancy but in Shion style, he messed up his hair a bit making it slightly curly. He went outside bringing a motorcycle helmet. Yes, he can ride a motorcycle, he was curious and asked Syoya to teach him.  
He started the engine, buckled up and zoomed towards Syoya's place.  
15 minutes later he was in front of Syoya's knocking on it three times, when the door was opened he saw Syoya was still in a oversized white t-shirt, glasses on his nose looking confused

" Okay, what the hell are you wearing?" 

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

" What does it look like I'm doing? Obviously I'm picking you up"

" I- I wasn’t actually expecting you to show up on the night in a tux with a motorcycle you really went all out?"

" I Asked You, so of course I went all out. Now get yourself dressed Geez, or we'll be late..."

Shion said as he let himself in and sat on the bean bag

"Okay i, i don't really have anything to wear, since i wasn't expecting you to be HERE"

"Now that's some BS. Your wardrobe literally looked like a model's wardrobe! get whatever and I'm sure you look fine"

Syoya sighed and rummaged through his wardrobe and found a white long sleeved shirt, the sleeves were a bit too long. He paired it with a black pants and some choker, because he liked them. As an addition, he put on some orangey lip-tint topped with some gloss, he walked out of the room looking so stunning that anyone could've dropped their jaws. Shion saw a person from the corner of his eyes looking so pretty, and well he jaw-dropped to the point he can't even start a conversation

~Continue to Chapter 2 ~


	2. D-day

" Why are you staring at me like that, I look weird aren't I ?"

" Yea.. no, wait no! No no, you look great"

He said finally getting his senses back  
" Really? You're not lying aren't you"

" No, of course not pfft why.. why would i lie when you're this good looking, that'd be dumb..."  
" ... well, that's flattering "

".. I- I mean i- Anyway, you're ready? Let's just go or we'll be late!"

Shion said rushing outside with a heated face leaving syoya who chuckled at his dumb reaction, not long after that he grabbed his phone and went outside to hopped on Shion's bike. Shion handed out the helmet, he took it softly and put it on his head, his hands automatically held on to the side of shion's clothing because as far as he knows shion loves to speed

" Ready? I will speed you know that right?"

" Yes! Just freaking go!"  
Shion fixed his helmet, eyes sharped on the road, he hit the gas speeding through the neighborhood heading to the city. The traffic was quiet there were some cars passing them, usually it was Syoya who rode the bike while shion is on the back but this time Syoya could feel how cool it was for shion to take the motorcycle and fought the strong night wind with his eyes locked on the road, speeding but was still cautious not to crash. While he was zoning out Shion suddenly hit the break making syoya jolted to the front

" Shion! Careful! "

" Sorry! There was a damn car suddenly passing in front of me! Freaking idiot driver, you okay? "  
He shouted from his helmet as he slowed down a bit

" Yea, I'm fine, pay attention to your surroundings! "

" I was! "

It was a fast ride, 5 minutes later they arrived at their campus where the dance was. Shion asked Syoya if he wanted him to drop him off or if he wanted to go with him to the parking lot, Syoya chose the second one since he didnt want to wait and look dumb being alone. Shion passed the entrance and headed down the parking lot, he parked his motorcycle quite close so they didn't have to walk too far. Syoya quickly hopped off once shion turned the machine off, ruffling his hair while shion took the keys out then he grabbed the helmet from syoya's hand and put it on the rear view mirror. They started walking together to the venue, syoya constantly played around with his choker as he was feeling quite nervous to the point shion noticed his behavior, he grabbed him by his shoulder reassuring him

" Why are you so tense? chill out a bit"

"Easy for you to say, you have a godly confidence "

" And so are you, I mean look you came here looking this good how can you not feel confident?"

Shion led their way to the venue, they were asked to register their names first before going inside. People are dancing to the music blasting from the speaker, some of them even greet or even tease Shion and Syoya who were standing close together, Shion joked about punching them if they don't stop

" Dumbasses"

"Don't talk like that when you're the one who look like a dumbass, fix your hair"

"That bad?"

" Imagine you waking up from a long deep sleep"

" seriously?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

" cause you look like a fool and I enjoyed it"

" I'd punch you but I won't make a scene so i'm just gonna softly ask you to fix my hair "

" No, fix it yourself, you're not 6"

" but I am 7 months younger... please?"

That swoon of his always and let me repeat ALWAYS hit the soft spot somewhere in Syoya, he gave in and fix his hair while shion stared at the guy in front of him. The agape shining lips he has made shion felt.... strange, for some reason he had the feeling that he can eat the luscious lips imagining it to be as sweet as candy

"Kay I think you looked fine now"

Syoya said putting his arms down, but Shion won't stop staring. Syoya looked behind him wondering what he was looking at then back to Shion, he waved his hands in front of his face to get this attention back  
"Yo, snap out or whatever the hell your in "

"Huh? Ah- sorry. You're done? Thanks"

" Yea, hey what's up with you lately? You've been constantly spacing out or whatever, got something in your mind?"

'That damn lips of yours'  
"No! Nothing , I'm fine ! Come on let's greet the other guys"

He said nervously as he grabbed and pulled syoya towards their friends  
The venue was getting more crowded as it got late, people were dancing, drinking, just sitting around and chatting and some were... making out. Well it's not strange, they were in love or maybe just full of lust, it can't be such a sin to just enjoy themselves.

Syoya sat on a chair while Shion was on the dance floor with the other guys one of them being Junki, the smartest among their group. Junki helped Syoya a lot in terms of academics and feast aka treated him food. Usually syoya told his worries to him but not about his feelings as in his secret feeling from Shion,  
Syoya was zoning out when suddenly someone was whispering in his left ear

"Aren't you gonna dance?"  
"!!"

He looked to his left to see a blonde guy with a red suit.  
It was Ohira Shosei, one of the most beautiful guys at their college, he's got it all. Handsome face, perfect fashion sense, he knows about beauty products , can dance and sing, perfect. Shosei took a chair and sat infront of Syoya with a glass of wine in his hand

" Why hello blondy, you surprised me"

" Why are you sitting here alone and not out there?"

" I'm not in the mood to dance or anything, and why are you here? "

" You looked gloomy. Is it Shion? "

"Wh- what do you mean ? No? And why shion?"

"Oh come on, you like him it's obvious but don't worry only I noticed. You know I think he has a same feelings"

"No, that's not possible, have you seen him hanging around with lots of people ?there's no way he has the time to even put me in his mind "

" You're helpless. Its his 20th birthday today right? Maybe today you can make a difference for your life as well"

" what are you saying? "

" it's gonna be his first experience to drink right? So..."

Shosei gave him a slightly naughty look, syoya didn't understand  
No matter how shosei gave him hints

" hhh.. you'll get it soon. I'll go now, sukai's calling. He's been annoyingly clingy to me , bye now"  
Shosei stood up and patted syoya's shoulder before leaving.

Shosei stood up and patted syoya's shoulder before leaving. Syoya watched him walk to the distance, he kept thinking about what shosei meant with a glass of champagne in his hand, he zoned out again for a minute and not long after that he felt someone's cold finger tickled his neck from behind and he knew who this person was

" Shion, stop."

But that only made him tickled syoya more

" Shion, I said stop! "

Shion leaned his face down to syoya's shoulder looking at his face  
While laughing

"Oh, c'mon it's just a little tickl-"

What did shion see? A flushed red cute helpless pouting face, syoya held his tickled neck with an annoyed look, he turned his head to his left

" what are you staring at?"

" your face's red..."

" S-so? It's probably because I drink a lot, you don't know how good this thing is!"  
He looked away and swallow down his drink to hide his embarrassment but before he could finished them all Shion stole his glass

"Ah-Hey! I was drinking that"

"Let me try, so I know. Besides, I can drink now cant I? "  
The last drops of champagne slide down his throat, to syoya's surprised shion can take it all, he took the time to process the whole tingling taste

" hey! You're right it's good! I'm gonna grab some more then let's dance! "

"Huh? But I-.... can't dance"  
Shion only caught the word "But i" he ran to grab 2 full glasses of champagne. As he walked to where syoya was he got a lot of congratulatory and teasing words from his friends he laughed it off and continue making his way  
He gave the glass to syoya with a smirk on his face.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up"

"No why ?"

"Tch just stand up, syoya."  
Syoya clicked his tongue, standing up on his feet looking up slightly to shion's height. Shion clinked their glasses together while saying

"here's to me being an official adult!"

"Shouldn't we do this with the other guys as well?"

"Oh come on us two first, the guys planned on having a birthday dinner for me anyway after this so come on"

Syoya sighed and clinked their glasses one more time before swallowing the liquid, in his mid swallowing, someone wrapped their arm around his neck making him choke

"Gh- dude?!?!"

"I see you new adults are having fun drinking without us? "

"Damn we were gonna dance before you interrupted us. Haven't seen you since forever"  
Shion said giving him a fist bump

"Yea well can't help it right? We got different major and our schedules can't be compromised at all"

Lately Ruki's been super busy with his trial practice since he's a law students he needs to study the case he's handling as well, his assertive professor makes it harder for him, she would asked him mid practice about his decision and it's making him confused sometimes, but Ruki's not a quitter. Everytime the professor or his opponent tried to argue his statements he'd give them heavy rebuttals, and that's probably why he is now practicing a lot for an  
actual trial.

"Well, Mr. future lawyer I'm surprised to see you here, thought you're super busy"

Another person came up to them, he had his hair slightly slick back wearing a beige suit, hands in his pocket followed by another person with silver hair

" My, my look who came in here with full of style if it isn't our model/stylist/ fashionista Mr. Sato and the Brain Mr. Kawashiri"

Ruki said removing his arm from syoya's neck giving Keigo and ren a handshake.

" What Brain, stop with this joke already"

Ren rolled his eyes standing between Ruki and Keigo

" This guy won't admit he's the smartass is actually hurting" Ruki crossed his arms while looking at ren  
Ren and Keigo are A science student and fashion student, besides shosei and syoya who're so into beauty stuff, Keigo has one of THE BEST Fashion senses. He worked as a model before, same as ruki, so that explained his high fashion taste. The night went by quite fast they didn't realized it was almost 11 already

"Yo! aren't we going to Shion's bday dinner"

Ruki said while looking at his watch, the guys immediately runs outside to their cars and motorcycle

"Ruki will lead the way, right? I'll follow you guys"

Shion was about to walk to the parking lot when Shosei offered him a ride

"why don't you come along in ruki's car?"

" Nah, I've my motorcycle it'll be a pain if i need to go back here to get it"  
shosei shrugged and gave him a devilish smile

"what?"

"oh nothing. i'm just expecting something later tonight "

"Well damn, it's nasty stuff isn't it pft anyway gotta run, Syoya's waiting"

" ekhem, ok future lovebirds "

"GEEZ What're you saying ?!?!?"

he shouted while walking backwards giving shosei a middle finger

"took you long enough " 

"shosei bastard was teasing me"

Both of them ride the road following a white sport car to the destined location. It took them 10-15 minutes to get there, Shion parked his motorcycle and took his suit off. It was too hot he said, underneath his suit was a thin shirt. Took Syoya's breathe away a bit , when Syoya's nervous or caught off guard by something he has this habit to play around with his accessories like his rings, or necklace and this time he played around with his choker

"You'll break it if you keep playing it around like that" Shion bursted Syoya's bubble of thoughts as he kept his suit inside his the motorcycle's trunk

" Ah yeah right.. wouldn't want that to happen "

They walked together to the dining place it wasnt that glamorous but enough for them to actually have fun. Ruki led them to their table after he confirmed their appointment to the waitress,it turns out the rest of the guys were already there, namely Sho, Takumi and the youngest Mame. Mame hung out alot with Yonashiro when mame was still a child ; they were neighbors , so Mame knew the rest of the boys like brothers  
They're gonna have a barbecue party for the rest of the night, it's an all you can eat feast so they get to eat as much as possible. Shion and syoya sat next to each other, Ruki ordered more beers to get them started

" Mame's underage isn't he?? will he be okay i mean surrounded by drunk us ..."  
Keigo who sat in front of Mame was a bit concerned 

"Don't worry he'll be okay, and of course he only drinks OJ. I'll take him home later "  
Yonashiro explained while he patted Mame's head

"Dude you can't drive when you're drunk, you're the one who nags to me about that, I'll drive him home..."

Ruki's sitting next to Mame pulled him closer by his shoulder, and thus began the Yonaruki small bickering. The other guys looked at each and laughed, this happens quite often but they don't mind cause it gave life to their table. Yonaruki were literally bickering till the food 

arrived and that's when they stopped

"Alright alright, now that The old married couple has done fighting-"

"What MARRIED COUPLE?!-"

"Don't you interrupt me spitting facts, Shiroiwa "  
Junki stood up with a glass of beer in his hand facing towards Ruki who was now shaking his head in disbelief.

"As i was saying- Tonight our second youngest has turned 20! and adult age! can y'all believe that? "

He said with his loud voice, shedding fake tears, being all dramatic, and of course he got booed at, he then continue his so called speech with an ending toast, with that the party has officially begun

The scent of beers mixed with the scent of burning meat on the grill, laughters and shouts can also be heard from their table. Mame who was trying to stop keigo from literally stripping in the middle of the restaurant, he was desperately trying to pull him down the small stage provided in the restaurant while the others were busy recording the scene instead of helping the youngest. In the middle of the chaos, Syoya could feel his eyes getting heavier gradually, without him realizing he dropped his head to the side where Shion’s shoulder was placed, Shion’s conversation with Ruki was interrupted by the sudden action. His chest were moving up and down calmly, his silky hair was covering his round eyes, hiding its shine

“ He’s out already? I thought he could drink ?” Shion looked at him then rolled his eyes to look at Ruki without changing his head position 

“ ..But he loves to drink though, I once caught him walking up to his room all drowsy and weak, his face was also hella red like right now”  
It's like Syoya knows he was being talked about and woke up, breathing heavily. He rubbed his eyes with his palms as if he was bearing a headache. Syoya abruptly stood up and headed to the restroom, Ruki tilted his head hinting Shion to go with him. The new adult gulped down the last drips of his drink and jogged approaching Syoya. He found Syoya standing in front of a mirror letting the water run from the faucet. Eyes were out of focus, he was having hiccups when he noticed Shion stood beside him

“ Oh, Shion…” his voice was weak 

“ I’m about to ask if you were okay but i know you’ll say yes and deny everything I say so I'm just gonna spit it out. You don't look okay at all”

“ Wrong! i’m 100% fine, this is nothing!”  
Shion shook his head, he took a few steps closer to the older one. He pushed his bangs to the side so he can see his droopy eyes, staring at the round shaped eyeballs for a few ticks. Syoya grabbed the other’s shoulder with both of his small hands, he stared at him for what feels like a whole hour.

“ Do you know you have a very pretty pair of lips? it looks sweet”

“ Um.. Syoya? are you still sane?”

“ Can I taste them? “ it was as if he was under a spell or something he blabber out words that he'd never say if he was sober. He moved closer to the younger, closing the gaps between their chest, arms hanging from Shion’s shoulder. The music from the dining area can be heard vaguely, the light in the room was dimmed perfectly; a nice atmosphere to just make out. Syoya gave Shion a faint seductive smile and that’s when it happened, Syoya punched Shion lips softly with his own, sealing the gap areas between their lips. It wasn’t rough but enjoyable. It gave a good sensation around their lips, even Shion who was shocked at first started moving his arms wrapped around the other’s waist. The warmth from their lips heats their faces, turning it slightly red and after a while, both of them moved their heads further  
from each other

“ Syoya?”  
“ Hmnn...I was right, it’s sweet” Syoya exhaled, landing his head against Shion’s chest, exhausted and dizzy. Shion pinched himself making sure that this was real and not just him fantasizing, he thought it was impossible to stay there any longer and felt it was best if he take syoya home, he was afraid Syoya’d do things he’d regret later, or in this case he's afraid he’d do things to him that he’ll regret. He wanted more, not sure if it was because of the  
alcohol or the fact that Syoya looking irresistible

“ Let’s go home…” He gently turned his body around, placing syoya’s weight on his back before he walked outside. Shosei who noticed the two gave shion a smirk  
“ And where do you think you're going with the defenseless bunny "

“I'm taking him home..”

“Are you sure you're taking him home and not gonna violate him?”

“ Tch, stop it! i’m just taking him home and nothing else!”  
“mm hmm sure okay, take care then and happy birthday! oh! make sure to wear protection”

“ Shosei!!”  
He explained to the others why he had to leave early, he headed to his motorcycle and realized he couldn't go home like this so he decided to call up an uber straight to Syoya’s apartment. While waiting, Syoya kept murmuring some words, Shion turned his head to look at the other on his back, can't help but to paint out a smile on his face. How can he not? This was his first time seeing Syoya drunk since Syoya never allowed him to go with him because he was “underage”. In the middle of his staring, Syoya suddenly opened up his mouth to call shion, Shion hummed in response 

“ You smells really good, we’re together almost everyday but i never realized this”  
He surrendered his body even more, leaning his whole weight on Shion. It was comfortable, warm and he wanted to stay like that. His reply was interrupted by the uber, the driver helped open the door for them , shion put syoya in gently before letting himself in, once his whole body was in, Syoya wrapped his arms around shion’s torso, embracing him, still drowned in the alcohol

“Shion, have i ever told you?”

“ what?”

“ … That... you're really cool, the coolest in the world!” he exclaimed and said his sentences between the hiccups, he was acting like a 10 years old kid in this state  
“I- I wanna kiss you, but i couldn't. Can i do it now?” his eyes were jaded, Shion grabbed his cheeks with his hands, squeezing it while moving it left and right 

“ Why did you drink so much? and you did kiss me so what's the point of asking now?” Shion was feeling unsure on why Syoya did that, maybe he thought Shion was somebody else? but he did call his name multiple times so he must've been at least sober enough to know who he kissed. But really, he didn't mind because he also sometimes had the urge to touch his lips with his own. It was as if his whole battery went down, Syoya’s head collapsed in between shion’s neck, and shion pulled him closer making sure he was safe.

Once they arrived, syoya wont wake up making shion have to carry him again but in front this time, the circumstance made it impossible for him to do it on his back. Syoya’s hands were clamped together around his torso. After he paid the uber, he walked upstairs entering Syoya’s apartment. Syoya was clinging on him like a koala, his legs tight around Shion's body not wanting to let go at all, Shion sighed and sat himself on the bed. He patted Syoya’s back gently and told him that he needs to let go. 

“Answer me first” his voice was nasal 

“ To what question”

“ The one that i asked you earlier…” 

“ ……. oh you mean… Ok, look at me before i answer”

Syoya slowly let go of his grip and stared at shion, waiting for his answer. He thought he was getting a yes-no answer from Shion’s mouth, instead he got an action as an answer. Shion cupped his face with one hand and made Syoya’s lips separate slightly. A gentle yet deep kiss was made between the two, the older had his eyes wide opened but gradually kissing him back. Shion stole the alcohol taste from Syoya’s tongue, licking the other’s lips combining the taste of the alcohol with their saliva into one. The quiet room wasn't so quiet anymore, licking, pecking and sucking sounds replaced the emptiness. 

~cont to chap3


	3. --is this a mistake?

' This is wrong ' Shion thought as he felt Syoya's soft tongue slid in his mouth

' but i can't stop'

to Shion's surprise, Syoya started to grind on him softly, his mind was controlled by the alcohol. The bigger figure snuck his hands into Syoya's shirt rubbing his back with full care, they both realized what they're doing but were hypnotised by the tension and there was just no way to stop now. The bed behind them feels like heavy graffiti, pulling them down, then there they were sinking on the bed with one of them on top of the other. Syoya stopped their kissing session and trailed a wet trace of saliva down Shion's neck to his chest,his hands were busy unbuttoning Shion's clothing. 

The well built body of his made Syoya more aroused, his broad chest and his perfect collarbone were so tempting. Shion couldn't help but to let out soft moans, Syoya took his time to give shion pleasure around his upper body until he felt pain around his cock, he jolted and whimpered. Shion noticed what was happening under there, he raised an eyebrow and offered help

"Painful isn't it? How long have you been holding it in ''

With no hesitation Shion unzipped Syoya's pants, revealing his hardened cock. His underwear was soaked wet from his precum, Shion grabbed it and started to move in an up and down motion, massaging every inch of it. He stroked the tip of his cock with his thumb, Syoya’s sensitive body starts fidgeting around, he whimpered softly and bit his lip, asking for more of his touch

“nnhgh.. shi-shion, i want more “ his sweet voice asked as he continued grinding on him

“ More? what do you have in mind?“

Syoya bit his lip and stood up, taking his pants off and threw it across the room. With his knees, he walked towards shion’s face, This was his first time ever in his life, he was so shy and flustered. His butt was right on top of Shion's face, he was all hesitant to put his weight down, shion chuckled at how he trembles, he grabbed Syoya’s thighs and pulls them down, the submissive one gasping as he put his hand on the younger’s chest to brace himself before gaining the confidence to start grinding down.

“ Tell me. what should i do?” shion’s letting syoya to take the lead and listened to all of his request

“ Just… please make me feel good”  
Shion smiled, his hands gripping down his thigh making sure he was close, he started to eat him out. Tongue was swirling around his butt and slowly pushing in through the flesh, Syoya was busy jerking himself off. He had a grip on the other’s hair letting out weak whimpers when shion’s tongue was over his most sensitive areas, it wasn't long for Shion to find Syoya’s spot, he tried to push him away when he was about to cum but the dominant one just hooks his arms around Syoya’s thighs and pulled him closer. As he released, his cum created wet patches on the dark haired man’s clothing. Syoya let out a sigh, he caught something in the corner of his eyes. He looked down and saw shion’s bulging.

He quickly crawled down the bed kneeling on the floor to take Shion’s pants off and gave him a head. His huge length could barely fit Syoya’s small mouth but he tried to deep throat it, the warm and tight space inside his throat made Shion groaned under his breath as syoya sucks on it slowly moving his head up and down, he licks his way up to his tip then suck back down and do  
this in repeat. 

"Shion, help me deep-throat your cock please" 

he asked with half of his face covered with shion's cock. Shion stood up and moved his hip to be deepthroated. Syoya gagged at the sudden movement but managed to muffle the word " move your hips '' So shion did, violating Syoya's pure mouth with his dirty, hardened cock. When syoya couldn't take it anymore he spits out some of his drool on shion's cock making it all wet and Shion slapped his dick against syoya's tongue

" I don't believe you if this is your first time Syoya"

"Try me and see if I'm lying or not" he said quickly rubbing shion's balls  
Shion helped Syoya stand up by gripping his chin. He led his face closer to his own, and started to paint some hickeys around his chest, marking him as his for tonight. Syoya''s sweet moans tickled Shion's ears as he pulled the rest of Syoya's clothing down making him naked. His tongue travels around his hardened nipples only to make Syoya needy even more, no words come through his mouth except " ahh'', " mhhm" and " Shion" . He held Shion's head close letting him take his whole body, Shion pushed his feeble body down to the bed toppin him. Soft kisses being trailed down his inner thighs, Syoya spread his legs without the other having to ask, he chuckles against his skin

“all ready for me to ruin you, hm?”

Causing the older one to let out a whimper. Shion told Syoya to hold on to his legs, he then rubbed his tip against Syoya's entrance before finally pushing it in. Syoya was shocked, he had never felt this sensation before, it made him gasped for air. His hands were pinned down by the bigger figure who was waiting for him to adjust. 

"You're okay?"  
Shion stared at his hopeless expression, he patted his head making him comfortable from his length 

"Fuck me-"

His glossy eyes stared back at him and the gaze they shared were so precious.  
He can feel his inside being rubbed by Shion's length when he starts moving his hips back and forth picking the pace up as he goes.  
Soft kisses were over Syoya's face while he was being fucked slowly. Sbhon brought his hands up to intertwine them with the bottom, whispering things like

“You're so cute, whining like that”

after kissing his lips, making him melt. He continued thrusting their hips at a certain angle, hitting the sensitive spot that makes Syoya cry out in pleasure.

“Did that feel good?"

He nods while whining, making shion smirks before thrusting his hips hitting the sweet spot over and over. Syoya didn't have any strength to even look at Shion, he was so lost in pleasure and all he could do was whine, moan, and let his body get wrecked, his mouth was fallen open from pleasure. Shion wanted to look at his desperate and horned face more, immediately gripped his chin to make sure he focused on only him. The precum made it easier for shion to thrust deeper and harder, tears falling from his eyes and staining their cheeks. 

“Too hard?”

Shion asks, slowing down to not hurt him, but the smaller man just grabs him by the hips to pull them closer to feel full again, whimpering out a “harder.”  
without stopping his movement, shion found himself mesmerized

"Please.” 

Syoya gasps as their back arches, fingers gripping the sheets while tears well up in his eyes. The other chuckling before thrusting into them harder.

Shion made sure that Syoya felt his entire length inside him as he started to move, rubbing his inside slowly but forceful. Syoya was moaning earnestly, he spread his own ass with his hand so he could feel more.

"ah..ahh.. ngg, it's so deep in me.. Shion~" 

Shion was too turned on to not eat him as a whole, he brought his lips to caress Syoya's chest while fucking him nonstop. Syoya kept whimpering and his mouth started to feel lonely. He grabbed shion's cheeks and moved closer to his lips, arms wrapped around his neck.  
Shion was drunken in pleasure, he moved his hips faster reaching the deepest spot in Syoya’s hole, and in no time his dick was about to shoot it outside but syoya was locking him with his legs 

“Do it inside, give it to me”

His words were like an order in his ears, he couldn't bring himself to reject it. He moved his hips more and then came inside of Syoya, filling his hole up

~Cont Chapter 4 ~


	4. He took it....

“Do it inside, give it to me”

His words were like an order in his ears, he couldn't bring himself to reject it. Syoya sunk his teeth into Shion’s shoulder, he just did it with no consciousness. At that time Shion’s scent was unavoidable. He moved his hips more and then came inside of Syoya, filling his hole up. Syoya was tense, he threw his head back as his butt twitched. Legs and arms got weak, he dropped them on the bed with zero energy in his body to lift them up. As for Shion, his dick was still throbbing inside Syoya, he let out quite a lot. When he pulled out, his cum was oozing out from Syoya's hole to the bed. 

"... damn, I came so much inside you. It's still oozing out-" Syoya felt embarrassed and ashamed of his situation, he covered his face with his arms 

"Don't say that! That's embarrassing "

He closed his legs, trying to hide the fact that he took a lot of milk from Shion. Shion can only chuckled as he pulled away syoya's arm from his face 

" You're so mean to me… "

" Hm? Did I go too hard?"

"No, I mean you could've told me you're gonna come this much!"

" How am i supposed to know that, you're the one who told me to give it all i got" 

Syoya bit his lip, he can't argue with that cause it's true. He wanted it all. At that moment, he felt bliss, it was like a dream came true for him to finally get on with Shion. 

"Aren't you… gonna-"

" gonna what?" 

" … Nngh nothing nevermind it was dumb"

Shion put his lips together and stole another kiss from Syoya, he knew Syoya wanted a kiss as if he was saying for a reward for doing a great job at taking the pain. Syoya’s face turned reddish pink, he stared into Shion's eyes when he pulled away and his hair was being rubbed gently 

He was so embarrassed he couldn't take Shion's staring, he then grabbed a pillow near him and hit shion's head to escape.  
"Tch, hey!?"

"I-i'll go shower!" 

"Can you even stand? "

Syoya didn't listen and just forced himself to stand up when really his legs felt like jelly. He ended up being carried like a princess back to the bed 

"Shower tomorrow, it's late you'll get cold. I'll clean your body instead"

Syoya was sure that he meant to wipe him with a damp towel when he say that but no, Shion opened up his legs and lick the cum off of his hole

"Shion?! What're you doing--? Stop that"

"I'm cleaning you"

Shion held down on his body making sure he was staying still as he lickrd his hole clean. After that they cuddle up next to each other, waiting for the sun to come and end this whole pleasurable moment.

"It's sad… i dont think you'd remember the things you've said tonight, tomorrow. So I'm gonna enjoy it while it last"

"... Don't be ridiculous, … you're my f-first… so, how can i forget? And quite possibly the last..."

“last?, you're not gonna get on with anyone else?”

“ No, i don't know. Well, I don't want to ”

Oh, if only you could see the look on his face when he said that, he was possessed by this temporary feeling, he was drawn to him. They found themselves all cuddled up together in the blanket, drifting away to rest their bodies 

~

The next morning Syoya got himself a horrible headache, he couldn't even open his eyes as the light from the sun made it even worse. His lower back felt sore, he had no recollection of what had happened last night, when suddenly his bathroom door opened and revealed the person who was inside.

"You're up?" While drying his hair, Shion noticed Syoya was already sitting on the bed. Noticing that he was completely naked, and his lower back hurts… Syoya assumed that he did it last night, but with… SHION!?

"Shion… d-did we?"

"What? Don't tell me you forgot?"

"S-so we did?!" his words were interrupted by a sudden pain struck his head 

"Aghh oww"

"Don't be so loud in the morning, geez you got a heartburn right? Drink the medicine next to you" 

'Wha- so we did do it? H-how can he be so calm? D-did I say weird stuff? Ahh this is embarrassing!' He thought as he hid his face with a pillow, screaming internally

"Gahh I must've made weird noises huh"  
his mumble can be heard by Shion's ear

"Don't worry.. It's nothing like that, in fact i like that voice of yours. Your moans, whines and begs I mean."

" I did WHAT, Shion- we… we.. really did it?!"

" You hate that fact?"

"... it's nothing like that"

"What? Your tone changed suddenly-"  
Syoya went speechless. Shion looked at him with his hair still wet and a towel on his head, his lower part was covered by a towel wrapping around his waist

"If you're feeling weird about this, we can just agree to never speak of this again and live our lives like we used to"

No, that's not what Syoya meant. He just need more time to actually to came back to reality but for some unknown reason his head nodded 

" Y-yea. Let's forget about this. We were out cold." Syoya rested his forehead against his palm groaning in pain

“Ugh, my head fucking hurts!”

Shion stared at him, his bare chest was full of markings that he had left, Syoya’s moaning rang back in his mind, reminding him of last night. He clicked his tongue, looking away 

“ You don't have any classes today, right? I gotta go, i’ve some classes in the afternoon. I kinda made some eggs earlier, not sure how it tastes but at least eat something to sober up"

He said as he was busy wearing his outfit in front of a mirror, he noticed the bite mark syoya gave him and chuckled 

“You… left something on me, darn i need to cover this up now”

“ i did that? Sorry.. i don't know what happened to me last night”

“ Nah, I left something on you too, So it’s only fair. Okay anyway I'm running late. I'll catch up later “

Once he was outside of Syoya’s apartment looking for his motorcycle, Shion had forgotten that he left his motorcycle at the bar. He let out a heavy sigh, and decided to run to the nearest bus stop. 

Inside, Syoya was still feeling limp. His legs were so sore but he forced it to walk to the bathroom, dragging his feet slowly. He turned the faucet on and washed his face and finally saw the 'something' Shion was saying earlier. His chest was full of hickeys and kiss marks, the color contrasted with his light skin, it was purplish pink. Syoya rubbed each one of it, followed with a sigh. He continued to do his bathroom routine, he decided to prepare some hot bath water, he wanted it to be warm enough for him to sit in so he went to grab breakfast in the kitchen to pass the time. While sitting there alone, Syoya couldn't help but to think if he could live normally after last night.

'I should distract myself with something '

With that thought he traced his finger tips against the wall, walking to the bathtub. The warm water hits his skin like a summer breeze , he sits there surrounded by bubbles and slowly sinks half of his face under the water before sinking it whole.

~Cont to chapter 5~


End file.
